


Caller ID

by PioBoxy



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PioBoxy/pseuds/PioBoxy
Summary: Phone call fluff





	Caller ID

Suwon knew he shouldn't have ignored Jaeduck for so long. Sure, he had been busy the past three weeks. First in Japan then in L.A., running from one photoshoot and promotion to the next. But still it had never been enough to warrant the absence of a few texts. Between breaks he could have texted him a simple hello, a good morning or a few I miss you's.

Afterall he knew how sad Jaeduck could become whenever he felt too lonely. At bare minum, he would not smile as often or be as attentive as his usual self. At worst, Jaeduck would become teary eyed, slowly losing motivation to complete even the most simplest of tasks.

But Suwon had also known Tony was free for most of the month. And if there was anything Tony liked to do most, it was spending time with Jaeduck - especially entire days with him if possible. So Suwon had reasoned, with Tony creeping around, Jaeduck would he fine. He would have Tony's constant presence to keep him bright and cheerful. 

Suwon, of course, had been wrong. 

At 3 am, his cellphone rang, the beeping ringtone rudely waking him up.

After a minute of reaching blindly in the dark, Suwon had somehow managed to answer his cellphone only to be immediately bombarded by a string of colorful curses and Jiwon's angry nagging. 

"Hurry up and make up with Jaeduck you little shit! Jaeduck won't stop nagging and crying. Tony says Jaeduck just mopes around like an abandoned puppy. And Heejun- even Heejun called to ask if everything was okay with the group. Do you know how much shit that caused?? Huhhhh you bastard?!!! All of H.O.T. thinks we are falling apart! So you better do something! I don't want to have deal with the rest of H.o.ts.r.g. calling me to express their condolences, you hear me?!!!!

And when Suwon hadn't answered quick enough, Jiwon shouted another string of curses at him. 

Even in his half asleep daze, Suwon could hear Sunghoon trying to calm Jiwon in the background.

"Calm down Jiwonie~" his voice rang like a soothing lullaby, "I'm sure Suwon and Jaeduck will fix things up soon. Don't worry so much, it's not good for you."

Whatever Sunghoon was doing, it had worked. Because after a few more curses, Jiwon had finally ceased his shouting. 

"Suwon," he then said bit more calmly, " have a conscience will ya? Just give him a damn call or something." 

"Ah - yes, I will hyung."

He heard Jiwon sigh. "Good. And don't be such an ass to him - I'll beat you up, you hear?" he added before rapidly hanging up.

Suwon breathed in deeply in relief. He tossed his cellphone to the side and dropped back down on his bed, glad to be finally be able to sleep again. He closed his eyes and repositioned himself. 

But the minutes ticked by slowly and Suwon remained wide awake, unable to resume his peaceful slumber.

Realizing he wouldn't be able to sleep any longer, he sighed, rubbing his eyes wearily. 

Looking at the clock on the bedside table, he saw it was now almost 4 in the morning - about 8 pm in Seoul. 

Perhaps he should call Jaeduck and apologize, he thought as he reached for his phone. 

Leaning up against the headboard, he scrolled through his contacts, stopping to press Jaeduck's name, calling him.

Jaeduck picked up immediately,  
"Suwon," he answered a bit flustered, "are you alright?"

"Im fine -"

"Isn't it too early to be up? Its still night time in L.A." he said with concern. 

"Not exactly. Its more like very early in the morning - but its okay," he answered with a reassuring voice. "I have to be up early anyway. I just wanted to see how you were doing. And apologize for not texting you since I left. Sorry about that."

"Oh," Jaeduck said softly, the line going quiet for a moment. "No, its okay, you've been busy - plus I'm fine. I just had dinner. Tony came over with Woohyuk today. We watched a movie and Woohyuk made dinner. Ah! Tony also got me some pasteries from the bakery I like."

"Hmmn" Suwon responded as he shifted to a more comfortable position. Sounds like you had a good time."

"Yeah, but how's L.A.? I saw it was a bit chilly yesterday. Are you dressing warmly? Have you been resting and eating well? When you come back I can make -."

Suwon smiled fondly. "Jagi," he softly sang, trying to stop Jaeduck's rambling, "I'm doing okay. Please don't worry about me. Everything has been going smoothly. I've also been resting well between activities. We'll even be wrapping up a bit early."

"Oh! So when will you be returning then?"

"Hmmm, Wednesday perhaps?" 

Suwon could feel Jaeduck smile. "That's great," he heard him say happily.

"Since I'll be free when I get back, why don't we go on a date? We can do anything you want."

"Oh Suwon! I would love to, but I wouldn't know what to do! Honestly, anything is fine really. I'll be very happy as long as I'm with you." 

Suwon smiled, eyes glinting, "Oh, how sly of you Jagi ~ Why are you being so cute all of a sudden? Should I be concerned?"

Jaeduck laughed. "Naw, I'm being serious!"

"Hmmm? Is that so? Maybe we should just stay in bed all day? Or would you prefer another place? You know I can always improvise."

Suwon smile grew wider as he heard Jaeduck laugh again. "I see you don't like my flirting," he mumbled in a grumpy tone.

"No, no, I love it. In fact staying in bed sounds nice."

"Then you better be prepared. I'll drag you to bed as soon as I get home and cuddle you all day, Jagi."

"Aish, you wouldn't dare."

"Watch me," Suwon answered cheekily. 

"That better be a promise," Jaeduck retorted and they both started laughing.

After their laughter had died down, he heard Jaeduck sigh on the other end. "Suwon, I know you said you needed to start work early but you should try to sleep a bit more."

Suwon hummed, "I guess so." He sunk lower into his pillows.  
"Goodnight, Jagi."

"Goodmorning, Jagi," Jaeduck responded before hanging up.


End file.
